Don't Know What You Have 'Till I'm Gone
by DnA.Ohshc27
Summary: Hikaru denys Kaoru's feelings and goes for Haruhi, but when Kaoru starts to hang around Kyoya.. Hikaru doesn't approve... Which leads to confessions... Lemon in chapter 4&8  HikaxKao
1. Can't Take It

**A/N: Hello Hitachiincest FanGirls!... and FanBoys! This story is a angst-romance but the romance at FIRST is between KaoxKyo... it will change throughout the story I think..Oh yeah and since I've bee reading and writing Hitachiincest, everything the twins do in the books and episodes makes me blush and stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins(noo! I would only want Kaoru though)**

**Chapter 1 of ****Don't Know What You've Got 'Till I'm Gone**

**Kaoru's POV... Flashback(whole chapter)**

"Hey Hikaru, can I talk to you for a minute?" Haruhi yelled. He stopped talking to me and took off in her direction.

_'Probley wants another date,"_ I thought. Hikaru and Haruhi have been dating about a week now. It hurts like hell to see him kiss her, hold her, and protect her.. but I don't know what hurts more, knowing he'll never love me back or knowing that I've been replaced. I stopped feeling sorry for myself and walked into my limo. Alone. Again. Everything I knew was falling apart for me. Why me?

I arrived at my house and walked directly inside. Even though I didn't ignore that maids, I still couldn't pretend to be happy with my greets back. I walked up to my room and layed on my bed, crying uncontrolably.

I don't know how long I cried my heart out for but I only stopped when I heard the door slam. He was home. I wiped my face, better not have him see me like this. I walked down to the kitchen like I didn't care.

"Hello Hikaru," I said when I knew that my voice was stable enough. He looked up at me a smiled. So much like him smiling and being clueless.

"Hey Kaoru," He answered.

"How was your...date?" I gulped.

"It was amazing Kao! I finally kissed her! She even kissed back!" He beamed. I froze, I felt my chest tighten as well as my fists.

"Great, excuse me," I breathed out as I ran into my room, slammed the door, and started balling once more. He followed me but not in urgency like I would have.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said as he walked into the room. He put his hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off. His touch felt like electricity running down my back.

"Go away," I sobbed. Guilt and sadness filled his color-copied eyes. 

"I'm sorry Kaoru," He whispered.

"Hikaru, leave me alone!" I said trying to raise my voice but failed miserably.

"Kaoru, it's taboo, it's wrong. It can't happen," He stated.

"Why not Hikaru?" I answered.

"I know how you feel...about me," He replied.

"Hikaru you know I love you more than a twin? Then how do you feel!" I snapped with tears making my face sticky.

"Kaoru, it's taboo, it's wrong. It _can't _happen," He repeated.

"Why not? Why can't you tell me you love me" I cried.

"Because I love Haruhi," He blurted. He looked hurt too, why? **(A/N: I know! Soon you will too)**

I broke down completely and feel to my knees. I tried to get up to make my exit from him. From this world but I couldn't lift myself.

"Kaoru," He said as he went for a hug.

"Don't fucken touch me!" I yelled. He hesitated for a second but then kept moving forward until me was embracing me.

"Shh Kaoru it's okay. I love you of course, your my baby brother," He told me what I wanted to hear, except for the last part.

"Hikaru stop it!" I struggled to break free but didn't succeed. Instead I just gave up and wrapped my arms around his body. I felt him relax at my touch.

"You okay Kaoru?" He asked.

"No," I answered stating the truth. I couldn't lie to Hikaru. It's something I never learned to do, nor did I ever think I'd have to. I should learn.

"You'll be fine as long as I'm here," He assured the truth. I didn't answer. I just let myself fall asleep to the music in his chest.

I knew it wasn't a dream because the pain in my chest didn't disappear like it usually did. Instead it was my world that began to disappear. I won't be fine because he's never with me.

I woke up to feel his arms still around me. But I didn't feel happy and warm like I used to.

I got up and got dressed. I didn't realized it but Hikaru was already dressed and in the limo before I was even down for breakfast. Unlike me, he couldn't wait to get to school. The faster we left, the faster we'd be able to see _her_.

When we arrived at school, we were immediately surrounded by fangirls. Worst part of the day. Just a mixture of lies.

Hikaru grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Kaoru,should we tell them about all the dreams you've had about me and how they came true last night?" Hikaru purred into my ear. I stiffened, he really knew how to make me feel important.

"Hikaru...N-No," I said as I pushed him away.

"Kaoru?" He whispered as he reached for me again. I backed up so his hand missed my shoulder.

"No more lies Hikaru," I yelled before I ran. Before I left, I witnessed hurt in his eyes. So much it actually made me think he was true but I didn't let it fool me.

I ran into Music Room #3 and ran right into someone.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?"

"Kyoya,"

"Here," He said as he extended his hand for me to take. Instead of grabbing his hand, I threw myself in his arms and weeped on his shoulder.

I was waiting for the withdraw and yelling but it never came. Instead I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Shh Kaoru it's okay," He whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It hurts Kyoya, It hurts too much! To love somebody that will never love you back," I cried.

"I know how you feel, It's allright now," He said.

"Wait how do you know?" I questioned. I saw him blush alittle.

"I just now," He replied. I felt comfort. Begin in his arms. But I only pulled away when I heard the door open. Hikaru was standing there panting. But shit did he look pissed.

"Kaoru, I found you," He said as he walked up to me. "Thanks Kyoya," He added. He glared deadly at him but Kyoya just smirked.

"Oh no problem Hikaru, anything for Kaoru's sake," Kyoya answered. Hikaru grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the door, he was mumbling something that had to do with someone begin a shithead.

I looked back at Kyoya, He smiled and waved to me. I smiled back and then the door closed.

"Kaoru, what were you doing with the shadow king?" Hikaru asked. Was he jealous? He couldn't be but wow would that amuse me!

"Nothing Hikaru, I just ran into here and Kyoya was the one to comfort me," I replied, unable to hide my smile.

"If you need someone to comfort you come to me!" He yelled.

"Hey Hikaru over here!" Haruhi yelled. He looked at me.

"I don't want you around Kyoya when I'm not here," He said before bolting off towards Haruhi. I didn't want him around Haruhi but that doesn't stop him.

I, on the other hand, just stood there as I watched my brother get taken from me. If making him act this way when I'm around other people is this fun and amusing, then I should see what Kyoya thinks about my little game. I smirked to myself then walked back into Music Room #3

**A/N: Okay! Like I said in the beginning, THIS IS A FLASHBACK FROM WHEN KAORU GETS THE IDEA OF THE GAME! NEXT CHAPTER IS THRID PERSON OR HIKARU'S POV IN THE PRESNET TIME!**

**But anyways hope you enjoyed and stick around for the rest, If you think mt then read ****At Least He's Happy**** also HikaxKao! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah I would like to know who everbody's favorite host is! Mine is the one and only... Kaoru Hitachiin, he's hot, adorable, sweet, caring, and he didn't fall for that he/she.. He did but not like Hikaru did!**

**DaisukexRiku4ever**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**


	2. PayBacks a Bitch

**A/N: Welcome back to my story! Yay! Okay this chapter is when Kaoru finds out the truth with Hikaru yeah... You have to read it to find out! But I did this rushed thing on purpose!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins (I'm envious of the girl who marrys Kaoru... I'm supossed to be )**

**Chapter 2 of ****Don't Know What You Have 'Till I'm Gone**

**Third person POV-Present time**

Hikaru sat in the corner of the club room,glaring over at Kaoru and Kyoya. Hr knew what he felt, he just didn't want to admit that he was completely jealous and envious.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm just fine," Hikaru whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Haruhi questioned, which was really starting to piss Hikaru off.. Haruhi is very nosey and can't mind her own business.**(A/N: Soooo True!)**

"Nothing," He hissed.

"God okay, I'm just trying to help you, I'm worried," Haruhi complained. Hikaru tunned her out between her bitching and his boredness. He turned his remaining attention back to Kaoru and Kyoya when he heard them start to speak.

"So Kyoya, do you want to come over so you can help me with more?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru felt a pain go through his heart_"Does he even need me?"_ He thought.

"Of course, anything for you Kaoru," Kyoya answered. This is where the "Flirt until Hikaru exploseds" game take place. But Kyoya actually has feelings for Kaoru, soo he's not acting.

"So Kaoru, at your house when we finish this. What else will we do?" Kyoya asked glancing in Hikaru's direction.

"I don't know, what ever you want to do I guess," Kaoru smiled.

Kyoya grabbed Kaoru chin and pulled him closer. Hikaru's heart stopped.

"Well then I guess you'll be limping tomorrow," Kyoya smirked. The FanGirls just screamed and fainted, even the ones in Hikaru and Haruhi's group lost control.

_"Shit..Even though it's an act, it still makes my blood boil," _Hikaru thought.

"Ahh Kaoru, it looks like were a better team then you and Hikaru were," Kyoya mocked. Kaoru kinda stiffened at the mention of that past.

_"I wonder if Kaoru agrees but I don't get it. if it makes me this mad why did I reject him?"_ Hikaru said in his messed up mind. He snapped out of thought when he saw Kaoru leaving with Kyoya **close** behind.

"Hey Kaoru! Where are you going?" Hikaru yelled as he ran to where Kaoru was.

"Hikaru, Kyoya and I are going home to finish this damn math homework," Kaoru said.

"But-But I help you with your math homework,"Hikaru answered.

"You haven't even stepped in my room since you started dating Haruhi. But you would know where I was going if you would stop day-dreaming about fucking Haruhi and listen to me for a second," Kaoru stated as he walked out of the club room. Leaving Hikaru and the rest of the club in shock. Kyoya just giggled and followed Kaoru. Hikaru stood there, them his eyes started to tear up but instead of wiping them he just let them fall.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered. She put her hand on his shoulder but he just shrugged it off.

"It's your fault!" Hikaru yelled before running out the door, following the path where Kaoru went.

"So Kyoya, did you really make Hikaru glare at you on purpose or does he just really hate you?"

"Naw he just hates me," Kyoya answered.

"Why?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well isn't that obvious? He's jealous," Kyoya replied.

"What?" Kaoru coughed.

"He's jealous, he thinks I'm taking you away from him. He thinks your replacing him," Kyoya exclaimed.

"_He_ thinks _he's _been replaced! What about me! He didn't care before, why now?" Kaoru franticed.

"Because he's inlove with you," Kyoya snapped.

"What?" Kaoru breathed out.

"He's inlove with you but he just doesn't know what to do, that's why he rejected you," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Why was he with Haruhi then?" Kaoru choked.

"He thought it was wrong to love your own flesh and blood so he tried to forget you by dating a girl," Kyoya said.

"Now what do I do?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, you can go back to him, you could continue this little game, or you can take a chance on me," Kyoya compossed.

"What do you mean take a chance on you?" Kaoru inquired.

"You know what I mean, either one Kaoru but I would be-," Kyoya was cut-off by someone yelling Kaoru's name.

"Kaoru! Are you here!"

"Okay Kaoru I should go, but please consider me," Kyoya said before he disappeared.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he approached his twin bedroom door. He stopped in front of the door before opening it.

"Kaoru," Hikaru relieved.

"Oh your alone," Kaoru smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru questioned. "And where's.. Kyoya,"

"Well Haruhi's not glued to your side, surprisingly, and Kyoya left," Kaoru said.

"Let's not talk about Haruhi," Hikaru snapped.

"Why not? She's all you talk about anyways," Kaoru pushed.

_"So this is what it feels like,"_ Hikaru thought to himself.

"Kaoru just please stop," Hikaru hissed.

"Okay Hikaru, I need to go now anyways," Kaoru said as he walked right past Hikaru. Hikaru snatched his wrist and flung him back inside of the room.

"What the h-"

"I want you to stop seeing Kyoya!" Hikaru cut him off.

"We're just friends," Kaoru cleared up.

"I told you! I'm the only one you'll need,"

"I told you. You can't be the only one I need when your the only one thats not there for me," Kaoru snapped. Hikaru froze once again. "You need to syop acting like you give a shit Hikaru, I won't let you fool me again," Kaoru added before walking out the door. Hikaru didn't stopped him this time.

Once Hikaru heard the door slam, he fell onto his knees and sobbed uncontrolling.

"What have I done," Hikaru whispered before falling asleep on his twins bedroom floor.

"Kyoya, It's me Kaoru, listen I don't think it's gonna workout. He's going insane just by seeing me look in your direction. Thanks for your help and I'll think about your offer," Kaoru closed his phone and turned back to Hikaru who was still laying on the floor.

"Hikaru, you don't get it huh?" Kaoru asked. He knew that Hikaru talks back to you in his sleep, and he tells the truth.

"Get what?" Hikaru mumbled.

"How do you feel about me?" Kaoru just got to the point.

"I love you more than a twin," Hikaru answered.

"Why did you let me suffer? Do you hate me that much?" Kaoru choked. Hikaru sat up and turned to Kaoru. Kaoru kinda jumped because he thought Hikaru was sleeping.

"I love you, I thought it was wrong to love your twin, so I got with Haruhi, I found out your feelings and I rejected you for some reason, I really don't know why and now I'm the one suffering. I couldn't hate you,"

"Jerk! Now it's gonna be easier to choose between you and Kyoya! I should pick soon!" Kaoru yelled.

"He confessed to you!" Hikaru yelled in jealous rage.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be happy if I accept his feelings," Kaoru mocked.

"Kaoru can you just give me a chance to show you?" Hikaru cried.

"Okay then Hikaru show me" Kaoru said.

"How?" Hikaru asked.

"If you really wanted to show me, you'll figure it out yourself," Kaoru snapped.

"I'll break up with Haruhi for you," Hikaru sounded desperate.

"Good start but it's gonna have to be more," Kaoru said. Hikaru stood up to embrace Kaoru but he stopped him.

"Kaoru?"

"You've only told me, you haven't showed me," Kaoru reminded. He grabbed his phone and called Tamaki, Hikaru couldn't makeout the words Kaoru was saying but once the call ended Kaoru grabbed his jacket.

"Well come on, It's time to show me," Kaoru said as he walked out the door with Hikaru following behind him.

**A/N: Well then that's it.. Oh yes I'm giving you that opportunity to pick which pairing you want this to turn out to be HikaxKao or KaoxKyo.. I'm willing to do either one don't worry about my choice but you better hurry only 3 days to vote! Next chapter will be the date Kaoru planned with Tamaki.. when he called him.. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! VOTE PLEASE!**

**DaisukexRiku4ever**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**


	3. Hard Work Pays Off

**A/N: I'm back with the story, you have voted and HikaxKao has won! I gave you three days to chose.. So it's not my fault if ypu were late-_- Anyway this starts where it left off in the 2nd chapter.. Enjoy!**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins(neither does Haruhi so ha!)**

**Third Person POV**

"Hey Kaoru where are we going?" Hikaru asked as he followed Kaoru towards the car.

"I told you, we're going out with the club," Kaoru stated.

"Wait the whole club?" Hikaru questioned. _"How will they react! How will Haruhi react!"_ Hikaru thought.

"Yes with the whole club, and if your wondering if Haruhi will be there the answer is yes.. so keep ypur hopes up," Kaoru sighed. Hikaru flinched at the coldness of his brother voice everytime he mentioned _her_.

" Kaoru, I didn't ask if she'd be there, nor do I care if she is. As long as your with me I'll be fine," Hikaru said as he climber into the limo after Kaoru. Kaoru stopped and turned to look at Hikaru then laughed slightly.

"I gotta say, you have a way with words.. And an even better way with lies," Kaoru whispered. Silence filled the car after Kaoru's speech. But Hikaru, of course, broke the silence.

"Soo Kaoru, where are we going? You never answered me," Hikaru asked.

"We're going to the amusement park, you know, the one where you took Haruhi on your first d-"

"Yes I remember!" Hikaru snapped. Kaoru just sighed and looked out the window.

The car stopped infront of the park and the twins got out to look for the club. Hikaru went to grab Kaoru's hand when he moved it so he missed, he tried again and failed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hehe sorry," Kaoru laughed as he extended his hand out so he met Hikaru's. Hikaru smiled and laced their fingers together.

"Kaoru, I really-"

"Hey Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled as she walked towards them. She didn't even look in Kaoru's direction.

"Come on Hikaru, lets get on the rides," Haruhi said. She pulled Hikaru's arm but he didn't budget.

"Hikaru?"

"Sorry Haruhi but I'm spending the day with Kaoru," Hikaru said. He pulled his arm back and tightened his grip on Kaoru's hand.

"But Hikaru," Haruhi wined.

"Haruhi, I said I'm spending the day with Kaoru," Hikaru snapped. Kaoru just stood there and listened to their conversation. He was shocked at Hikaru's words.

"Come on Kaoru, lets go on that one," Hikaru smiled. He was back to normal.

"Um okay," Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru pulled him towards the line, leaving Haruhi in their dust.

"Okay Kaoru, this ride is two riders to one cart so it's just me and you," Hikaru smiled.

"Kaoru, there you are," Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the voice behind him.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Kyoya asked. Very aware of Hikaru's rage rising.

"Um Kyoya-"

"No Kaoru's with me the whole day so you can screw off," Hikaru interrupted. He glanced at Kaoru to see if what he was saying was okay with him. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me Hikaru, but I think Kaoru can speak for himself," Kyoya said.

"Yeah I know but he's not going to," Hikaru snapped. They glanced at eachother then Kyoya smirked.

"Alright then. Kaoru I'll see you later and as for you Hikaru, be careful what you do and say to him. He could be mine with a snap of my fingers," Kyoya reminded before walking off. Hikaru stared at Kyoya until he disappeared in crowd.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"What?" Hikaru hissed. Kaoru stepped back with fright. Hikaru saw it in his eyes, it made him hurt.

"Sorry Kaoru," Hikaru apologized as he stepped towards Kaoru. "He just pisses me off," Kaoru just smiled and stepped into the cart.

As the ride went, Kaoru had a tendency of cuddling with the person next to next him during it which made Hikaru very happy, Kyoya also knew this... When the ride was over, they stepped out and Hikaru realized that his hand was empty. He looked at Kaoru, who was walking infront of him, and pulled his hand back which made him stummbled into Hikaru.

"Are you trying to make me fall?" Kaoru laughed.

"No I just realized that my hand was cold," Hikaru smiled. Kaoru smiled back and Hikaru's heart froze, it's been so long since Kaoru smiled at him.

"Kaoru, I really-" Hikaru tried to say but was interrupted again.

"Kaoru, would you care to have lunch with me?" Kaoru opened his mouth to answer but Hikaru butted in.

"Kyoya, he's mine for the day. Besides we just about to leave," Hikaru said **(A/N: They've been there for 2 hours kay)**

"Oh yes Hikaru, Haruhi is looking for you. She wants to know what's up with you, I'll keep Kaoru safe," Kyoya smirked.

"Hikaru maybe you should go, you know, to tell her how you feel," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru picked up Kaoru's chin and pressed his lips to Kaoru's. Kyoya's eyes darkened, while Kaoru's eyes fluttered open in shocked.

" I'll be _right _back," Hikaru winked. Kaoru just nodded stupidly, he was drooling from the kiss **(A/N: Shit, I would drool too.. I would die!)** Hikaru met Kyoya's eyes before walking away towards Haruhi. He was also bubbly inside from the kiss.

" Okay Haruhi, what did you need?" Hikaru asked. His eyes were glued on Kaoru.

"I wanna know what's going on," Haruhi answered.

"Um I believe that's called the sky," Hikaru joked.

"No, not a smartass remark! I mean what's up your ass!" Haruhi yelled.

_"Soon Kaoru will be" _ Hikaru thought **(A/N: You might not get this)**

"I don't know what you mean," Hikaru replied. Watching Kaoru laugh and Kyoya smile in triumphant pissed him off.

"Helloo! I'm talking to you! Can you take your eyes off your brother and out them on your girlfriend!" Haruhi commanded.

"Well what if I don't want a girlfriend?" Hikaru said. Haruhi gasped.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked franticly.

"I don't want a _girl_friend," Hikaru repeated. He didn't want a _girl_friend, but a _boy_friend was a different story.

"Well if that's how feel, then I guess it's over," Haruhi's voice cracked.

"Great that you understand," Hikaru smiled. "But I still want to be close,"

"I understand, see ya later _buddy_," Haruhi sniffed as she walked away.

_"Okay now that that's over with,"_ Hikaru mumbled to himself as he walked towards Kaoru.

"Hikaru, are you ready yet?" Kaoru asked when Hikaru was in hearing distance.

"Yeah, lets go," Hikaru answered." Thanks Kyoya,"

"Anytime, Kaoru's the only exception," Kyoya stated.

"Kaoru _my_ only exception," Hikaru agrued. The glaring contest started over again.

"Okay let's go already," Kaoru said breaking the black aura.

"Come on Hikaru," Kaoru added as he extended his hand for Hikaru to take. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist instead. Hikaru looked over to see Kyoya's expressions before walking he and Kaoru walked off.

When Kaoru got to the limo, he saw a note that said name on it.

_"What the hell?" _He thought. He opened it and read it out loud.

**You took him from me**

**You incest freak**

**Watch yourself**

**-Haruhi**

Kaoru looked up to meet Hikaru's eyes. Just as surprised as the other.

"Hikaru..."

**A/N: Okay there you go! This chapter was kinda hard to write! Oh and I forgot Mori3, Tamaki and Hunny! Oh well.. PLEASE REVEIW! PLEASE PLEASE! **

**DaisukexRiku4ver**

**HikaruxKaoru4ver**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**


	4. You want me to prove it?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm soo sorry I'm updating 2 weeks late! But I made it up with a L3M0N! MY very FIRST L3m0n! Sooo be nice! Plus+ I want to know who your favorite host is! Mine is... ****Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Chapter 4 of Don't Own What You Have 'Till I'm Gone**

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins( If I did...)**

**Third Person POV**

Hikaru followed Kaoru into their room and watched him throw himself on the bed. It pained Hikaru to see Kaoru like this, for one it was his fault that Haruhi had a hatred to Kaoru now and two Hikaru hated to see Kaoru sad.

"Kaoru, don't worry she can't hurt you," Hikaru stated as he threw the note on the bed next to Kaoru.

"Physically, hell no. But mentally, yes," Kaoru muffled into the pillows. He rolled over so he was facing Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked as he sat down on the bed next to Kaoru.

"I mean she can't like punch me and hurt me. Not at all. But she can like find a way to make you fall for her..again or she'll kiss you infront of me," Kaoru trailed off. Hikaru stated at him, registering what he had said then moved so he was laying next to him. His around wrapped sercurely around Kaoru's waist.

"Kaoru, do you really think I would let her hurt you mentally or whatever you call it _physically_. I love you tooo much to even think about letting that happen," Hikaru promised. Kaoru smiled and snuggled closer to Hikaru. Then the hormones kicked in.

"Kaoru..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to show you how much I love you?" Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear.

"Huh?" Kaoru stuttered. Hikaru smirked.

"Do you want me to prove how much I love you?" Hikaru purred as he climbed ontop of Kaoru. Making friction between their legs.

"Ahh," Kaoru moaned. He closed his eyes from the pleasure but then snapped out it.

"Hey Hikaru, I don't think we should be doing th-Ohh!"

"What was that Kaoru? I couldn't hear you over your delicious moans," Hikaru laughed as he grinded against Kaoru. Fighting off his own moans.

"I ahh said ahh nevermind," Kaoru groaned. He just layed back, halfway to cloud 9. Then he picked up Hikaru's speed by pushing him down alittle harder.

"Calm down Kaoru. We're still dressed ya know," Hikaru groaned himself. Kaoru sat up and stripped Hikaru as fast as possible.

"Hey I'm the seme! I undress you first!" Hikaru pouted as he undressed Kaoru just as fast."Okay now where were we? Ohh I remember!" Hikaru grinded harder. Rubbing their identical members together painfully pleasureful:).

"Ahh Hikaru!" Kaoru moaned seductively.

"If this is what gets you to moan this sexy. Then I wanna see how much you moaoonn!" Hikaru gasped when Kaoru shoved him down **hard**.

"Shh, you talk wayy to much. It sounds like your not enjoying it Hika," Kaoru said as he flipped them over so he was on the top.

"Kaoru! Didn't I just say yelp!" Hikaru yelped when Kaoru wrapped his hand around Hikaru's dick.

"Okay Hikaru. I'll be your little uke," Kaoru laughed as he flipped them back over. "Continue," Hikaru smiled and moved down to Kaoru's chest. He bite down hard on one of the nipples **(A/N: This is funny to write .)**

"OUCH! Aye Hikaru be gentle!" Kaoru yelled in his cute raspy voice ^ . ^

"Sorry baby but gentle isn't in my vocabulary," Hikaru joked. He started tracing his tongue down Kaoru's chest until he reached his no-no:). Hikaru smirked and ran his tongue across the head.

"Ahh god," Kaoru whispered as he tilted his head back and gripped the sheets. Hikaru took that as a sign to continue so he took the whole shaft in his mouth and started to move the rythmn along.

"Ahh Hikarahh!" Kaoru slurred. He gripped a handful of Hikaru's hair and moved his hips to Hikaru's pace.

"H-Hikaru, I'm I'm gonna ahh," Kaoru screamed as he released in Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru let the warm liquid run down his throat.**(A/N: Ewe, yet hot...)**

"Mmm, sooo sweet my Kaoru," Hikaru said as he crawled back up to capture Kaoru's lips. Their tongues met before their lips came close.

"Hey*kiss*Hikaru*kiss*guess*kiss*what*Kiss*I*kiss*got*Kiss*," Kaoru leaded on, Hikaru stopped kissing him after every word to find out.

"What?" Hikaru reached over, opened the cabnit next to the bed, and pulled out a liquid based lube. Hikaru's smile turned into a cheschire cat grin, he reached for it when Kaoru pulled it back.

"No, allow me," Kaoru smirked. He opened the bottle, poured some on his hand, and grasped Hikaru's member rubbing the liquid along it.

"Ahh Kaoru," Hikaru moaned at Kaoru's handjob. He did it just the way he liked. Kaoru smiled and picked up the speed.

"Kay Hika, your done," Kaoru laughed.

"Damn Kaoru how do you do it just like I do?" Hikaru groaned. He sat up and positioned himself infront of Kaoru's entrance.

"You ready?"

"Y-Yeah," Kaoru gulped. Hikaru grabbed his hips and began to enter him.

"Aggghh Hikaru! I hurts like hell! Fuck!" Kaoru cried out.

"Oh god Kaoru! Are you okay? Does it hurt that bad? Do you want me to stop? We shouldn't do this! I'm sorry!" Hikaru yelled frantically as he began pulling out. Kaoru wrapped his legs around Hikaru's waist thrushing him back in deeper.

"I said it hurt like hell. I didn't say to stop," Kaoru laughed mixed with a sob.

Okay then I'm gonna start moving," Hikaru stated. Kaoru nodded and gripped the headboard.

"Ohh Hika!" Kaoru yelled when he hit his sweet spot.

"Found it," Hikaru snickered.

"Just shutup and keep fucking," Kaoru growled. Hikaru kept thrushing in harder and deeper hitting Kaoru's sweet spot accurately. Kaoru arched his back and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck so that they were chest to back.

"Ahh yess," Hikaru whispered."Kaoru, I'm I'm I'm gonna c-ahh!"

"Haha too late for th-ahh!" Kaoru choked as he released **right** after Hikaru had released. They layed there, floating out of organisms then Hikaru pulled himself out and layed Kaoru on his chest.

"That was a-ma-zing," Hikaru sang out breathless.

"Yeah. I felt all your love," Kaoru breathed out in exhaustion as he hugged Hikaru tighter.

"I love you soo much," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru could feel something wet on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Hikaru crying.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he caught one of the tears on his fingertip.

"I'm just soo happy that, that you chose me because, because I love you soo much Kaoru," Hikaru sobbed**(A/N: In ALL my HikaxKao stories.. Hikaru confesses right!)**

"You don't have to cry Hikaru. I love you just as much," Kaoru smiled. He pressed a light kiss to Hikaru's lips before both falling asleep in eachothers arms.

Hikaru woke up when he heard a ringtone go off. It was Kaoru's phone.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered.

"Kaoru? Wow you sound different. Well I just wanted to say that everything Hikaru told you was a lie! We're still a couple! Isn't that great! We're doing better then you could ever do even if you tried!"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know! Ask Hikaru!"

"Who do you think your talking to?"

"Um Kaoru. Who else? Ohh.."

"Wow some kind of honor student you are! Yeah if you try to hurt my Kaoru, you'll get it double. Bye Buddy!" Hikaru laughed and shut the phone.

"How could I have been with her?" Hikaru sighed shaking his head. He walked over to Kaoru, who was still sleeping, and brushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"Your my life now... And always have been," Hikaru whispered. He started at Kaoru until he felt vibration in his hand. He looked down at the caller I.D.. Kyoya Ootori. He smirked.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered in a reconizable soft, calm voice known as Kaoru's voice to Kyoya.

"Hello, _Kaoru_ how are you,"

**A/N: Finally done! Again I'm sorry for updating late! But PLEASE REVIEW and I take requests! **

**1. What kind of pairing: HikaxKao or KaoxKyo- First HikaxKao then KaoxKyo or First KaoxKyo then HikaxKao NOOOO HikaxHaru OR KaoxHaru(don't even think about asking)**

**2. What kind of genre: hurt/comfort, romance, angst**

**3. Story summary!**

**4. How many chapters**

**5. Plot for each chapter if you want!**

**DaisukexRiku4ever**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**


	5. Not Everyone Agrees

**A/N: Hey my peeps! Finally...I have upated! I try to update about 2-4 days after my previous chapter but sadly I'm not keeping it up:( Anyway Enjoy and I take request for stories..look on my profile for more detials..PM me with questions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own O.H.S.H.C or Hitachiin Twins(ughh..)**

**Third Person POV**

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru said, his eyes locked on Kyoya who wouldn't look back at him.

"Hum? What is it love?" Hikaru asked.

"Why is Kyoya ignoring me? And why is Haruhi staring at me like she's ready to kill me?" Kaoru asked as he stared back into Haruhi's darkened eyes.

"Jealousy of a bitch. Answers for both questions," Hikaru snickered at his own joke.

"Hikaru really! Did you do something to them?" Whined Kaoru.

"No, I didn't _do_ anything to them," Hikaru said. Cussing Kyoya out and making Haruhi feel stupid was different.

"I'm gonna go find out, okay?" Kaoru sighed as he stood up.

"Wait Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, for no reason, as he grabbed Kaoru's wrist."I mean wait Kaoru, don't leave me. I'm nothing without you by my side,"

"Calm down Hikaru, I'm just going over there with Kyoya. I'm not dying my love," Kaoru laughed. He walked over to Kyoya who's face brightened in instince. Hikaru growled at the sight.

"Hello Hikaru," Haruhi smiled as she approached him. Finally happy that Kaoru was gone.

"Hey _Buddy_," Hikaru huffed in annoyence.

"You want to know what Kaoru told me?" Haruhi asked stepping closer.

"To fuck off? What that was me," Hikaru laughed as he stood up."Haruhi, I'm not stupid, Kaoru wouldn't talk to you,"

"Wait Hikaru! Where are you going?" Haruhi fake laughed. She gripped his blazor.

"Somewhere I _want _to be. Which is with Kaoru," Hikaru snapped as he ripped her hand off of his arm.

"Hikaru, what would you do if Kaoru didn't love you?" Haruhi smirked. The answer she wanted was gonna happen-.-. Hikaru froze. Then turned to face her.

"I don't like to think about things that will never happen. Like me and you getting back together..It will _never_ happen," Hikaru stated before walking off towards Kaoru.

"So Kaoru.. Did you think about my offer?" Kyoya asked once he saw that Hikaru was in hearing-shot.

"Yes..."

"Well? What have you decided?" Kyoya pushed. He very aware of Hikaru being right behind Kaoru, waiting for an answer, But Kaoru..not so much.

"Kyoya... I'm sorry.. I have to decline," Kaoru answered. Everyone's breath caught in their throat except Hikaru's and Haruhi's.

"Why is that?" Kyoya hissed.

"Because...Because,"

"Because what?"

"Because.. I love Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled hiding his blush.

"What was that Kaoru?" Kyoya asked. He wasn't being an ass.. He really couldn't hear Kaoru.

"Because I love Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled louder.

"Kaoru please speak up, I can't he-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIKARU!" Kaoru yelled. He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I love you too," Hikaru whispered in his ear. Kyoya pushed up his glasses in disappointment.

"Very well then, club is dismissed," Kyoya announced, he walked right next to Hikaru, shoulders brushing. "Don't think I've given up,"

"Don't think I've brought my guard down on him," Hikaru hissed back. They waited until the door slammed.

"Yay! Hika-chan and Kao-chan finally realized their feelings," Hunny yelled out in cheer. "This calls for some cake! Don't you agree Takashi? Hehe I know you do,"

"I'm so excited! My sons aren't harrassing my daughter anymore..Well My _son_! Ohh and you two are together! This deserves some commoners coffee, don't you agree Haruhi?" Tamaki said over-dramatic like normal**(A/N: NO offence to Tama-Lovers)**

"Yeah Haru-chan! What do you think?

"Yes Haruhi! Daddy wants to know!"

"Of course Haruhi.. What do you think about our _real love_?"

"Oh me? I think it's just great! Yeah, I have two twincestous freaks as friends. A dumbass that thinks he's my dad, you didn't fuck my mom! A gay baby older friend that a cake addict! Lastly, a friend thats 3 times my size and looks like he could be malesting kids behind my apartement buliding! God I hate all of you!" Haruhi yelled with tears running down her face."Especailly you!" She pointed at Kaoru then took off running **(A/n: NO offence to what I put.. I don't think that about the members! Okay)**

"I think she's excited about this Kao," Hikaru laughed.

"Well that was umm.. She called me a dumbbutt!" Tamaki cried and went to his corner.

"Just the reaction I wanted," Hikaru added," Come on Kaoru, lets go home,"

"Kay Hikaru," Kaoru answered shakely. He slung his arm over Hikaru's waist as the other did the same.

"Kaoru, be careful," Mori warned.**(A/N: I know!)** Kaoru gave him a confused look.

"Why? My saviors right here,"

"You never know what she'll do,"

"O-Okay Mori-sempai. We will. Bye," The twins said in sync and walked out the door.

"That was kinda scary," Kaoru fake laughed.

"How so? Kaoru stop worrying! You said it yourself, your saviors right here," Hikaru laughed.

"Well if Mori-sempai says it then what happens!"

"We've been over this remember? It lead to se-"

"YES! I remeber! Let's just go home and not announce it to the world," Kaoru blushed and stepped into the limo.

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. "I'm curious,"

"About what?" Hikaru asked as he laced their fingers together.

"What did you see in that tanuki(?)" Kaoru questioned.

"Nothing,"

"Then why did you date her?" Kaoru's voice cracked. Hikaru picked his chin so it was gold in gold.

"I already told," Hikaru said as placed a small kiss Kaoru's lips.

"But when you would kiss her, was full of feeling?" Kaoru inquired. Hikaru placed another kiss on Kaoru. This time.. more demanding.

"Nothing like our kisses, I kept an image of in my mind and pretended I was kissing you. That's what kept my lips on hers," Hikaru said licking his lips. Kaoru blushed and tried to break away from his grasp.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Hikaru whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Kaoru stuttered.

"Just kidding!" Hikaru laughed. "But we could still you know.. make-out.."

"With pleasure," Kaoru agreed before Hikaru attacked his lips.

"Hikaru, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled in his mouth.

"OUCH! Dammit Kaoru! You bit my tongue!" Hikaru yelled.

"Your fault! You wouldn't stop," Kaoru stated.

"Why'd you want me too? You taste soo g-"

"Because we're home you pervert," Kaoru cut him off.

"Ohhhh okay come on!" Hikaru cheered as he dragged Kaoru through the house to the front room. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Okay! Let me go get one!" Kaoru agreed as he turnred to go up stairs.

"Get a scary one! I want you to cuddle with me!" Hikaru hollered up to him. Kaoru blushed.

"Scary movie.. Scary movie," Kaoru repeated as he dug through the stash of 1,000 movies. Then he heard a click. He turned around.

"Hey Kaoru, where's your savior now?" Haruhi laughed crazily as she pointed a python right at Kaoru.

**A/N: A python is a type of gun in Black Ops! Its hand-held just so you know! Ohh YEAH like it or do you like it? REVIEW PLEASE AND I TAKE REQUEST! LOOK ON MY PROFILE OR PM ME IF THERE'S QUESTIONS OR MISUNDERSTANDINGS! I will update as soon as possible remeber I have softball and school! So be patient! Thanks for staying with me!**

**DaisukexRiku4ver**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**


	6. Revenge Isn't the AnswerFor You

**A/N: Hey... People..I'm sorry I'm updating late AGAIN! I just had a tournament and I'm going to NATIONALS! Yeah SoCal Rage 99'! Okay I understand that my stories are going to fast but I'm working on it..Maybe someday I'll be as good as you guys:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C. or the Hitachiin Twins(...:(..)**

**Third Person POV**

**Warning: Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, and the crossdresser are MAJOR OCC! Character death, Violence! Rushed story-.-**

"H-Haruhi," Kaoru stuttered.

"What Kaoru? Are you gonna ask me why I'm pointing a gun to your head? I think you know already," Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi don't pull the trigger. He'll never love you even if you kill me or not," Kaoru stated. His eyes darted between the gun and Haruhi's blackened eyes over and over.

"That's not a fact! He did love me! He told me that he was waiting for you to commite suicide so we could be together without you there to ruin it," Haruhi cried as she jerking the gun.

"He... told you that..Your lying..You bitch..He wouldn't say that! He's the one who confessed!" Kaoru yelled.

"That says alot doesn't it Kaoru. He doesn't love you. He didn't love you. He just wanted you to stop acting like a total sorry-ass," Haruhi explained. Kaoru put his head down, replaying what she said then he shook his head rapidly.

"No..He does love me... Your just a jealous bitch," Kaoru said back.

"Oh yeah.. If he did care about you, he would have came to find you already, ne?" Haruhi stated. Kaoru went to go argue but realized he was lost for words. "Don't worry Kaoru, Kyoya still loves you. You had a chance but you blew it by choosing the wrong one," Kaoru opened his mouth to answer her but there was a knock at the door. "Finally he's here. Come on in Kyoya.. I've got him cornered," Haruhi called. The door slammed opened and Kyoya walked in dragged Hikaru who was tied up. He stopped thrashing around when he saw Kaoru.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru whispered. His eyes darted to Haruhi to show Hikaru what was happening.

"I got the crazy one. You got the cute one," Kyoya said as he smirked in Kaoru's direction. Kaoru blushed in anger and embarassment.

"Kyoya stop hitting on him! He's mine!" Hikaru yelled in jealousy. All he could do was kick and thrash, his hands were tied in with his arms.

"Hikaru, if you don't shutup I'll tape your mouth," Kyoya yelled.

"Kyoya? You too?" Kaoru asked with a hint of betrayel in his voice.

"Oh Kaoru. I'm sorry but I didn't want him to take you from me. Because I love you," Kyoya walked up to Kaoru and placed his hand on his cheek. "Besides..I never got to taste the kiss you promised,"

"What the fuck? I never promised you a kiss! Remember I rejected you," Kaoru yelled as he slapped Kyoya's hand away.

"Well then I'll make the first move," Kyoya said before crushing his lips to Kaoru's, moaning at his desired action. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, he tried to push Kyoya off of him but he pinned his wrists to his sides. Kaoru's eyes found an identical pair with heartbroken tears running down them. He had to stop Kyoya before his lover jumped to bad conclusions. Once he felt Kyoya's tongue lick his bottom lip he got an idea and let Kyoya invade only Hikaru's territory.

"OUCH! K-Kaoru, y-you bit my tongue," Kyoya gasped in surprised. Hikaru chuckled to himself. Then Kyoya tasted metal. "You made me b-" Kyoya was cutoff by a fist coming in contact clear across his face, breaking his glasses. Kaoru let him hit the ground before leaning down, grabbing his shirt collar, and preparing for another swing.

"Punch him again Hitachiin and the first bullet I fire is going through you head," Haruhi warned. Kaoru looked in her direction, her eyes said that her warning wasn't a lie. He grumbled and through Kyoya's head back, he hit the floor soo hard it knocked him out cold. Blood slow crept out from under his head.

"Okay Okay, I won't punch him again," Kaoru answered in a 'surrender' voice. He got up and walked over to Hikaru leaning down ready to untie him.

"Untie him and your brains are going to be the next wallpaper," Haruhi screamed. Kaoru smiled and leaned towards Hikaru more. Hikaru just stared at Kaoru, still more jealous then he could ever be that Kyoya invaded his territory

"Kaoru! I'm warning you!" Haruhi yelled. The gun was shaking in her hands and her voice was cracking. Kaoru's smiled faded. He noticed that Haruhi was the breaking down. Kaoru leaned in to Hikaru more to see what she would do.

"Kaoru please listen my love," Hikaru whispered. Haruhi's head shot up when she heard Hikaru's last 2 words. Kaoru looked down to him then back to Haruhi who had her eyes glued to Hikaru, the sadest expression on her face.

"Hikaru stay quiet for a second. I love you but don't use those words yet," Kaoru whispered back really quietly.

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi didn't answer but he continued. "Why do you hate me? Why do you want to, you know, blow my brains out?" Hikaru kinda jerked back at Kaoru example. He didn't want to believe that could happen in less than 2 seconds.

"Kaoru.."

"Hikaru be quiet!" Kaoru mummured. "Why do you envy me?" Haruhi stayed quiet. Her eyes filled to the rim with tears and she fell on to her knees, sobbing helplessly.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I don't know whats happening to me. I love Hikaru so much, how he told me that I was his world everyday. How he told me he was-"

"Waiting for me to commite suicide," Kaoru finished. He looked at Hikaru who was avoiding eye contact, looking guilty.

"Haruhi, if you put the gun down we could start all over," Kaoru said with a smile. "All over," He added with a glance toward Hikaru who was looking back at him shaking his head. Haruhi looked up, gripping the gun tight, at the boy who held his hand out for her to take. She reached her hand out then pulled it back in before Kaoru could react.

"No! You can't fool me again Hitachiins!" Haruhi cried. She pushed Kaoru away and he landed over Hikaru. He took this chance to untie Hikaru.

"Haruhi calm your crazy-ass down!" Hikaru yelled. He yanked his arms so the rope became more loose around his body.

"Now you care! You asshole! Now you'll know what it feels like to lose your one and only!" Haruhi yelled as she stood up and pointed the gun at Kaoru. Hikaru jumped up as fast as possible and pushed Haruhi but not before the first bullet was fired. Kaoru yelped and hit the floor. Hikaru stopped punching Haruhi and ran over to Kaoru's body.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Answer me!" Hikaru screamed as he shook Kaoru's shoulders.

"H-Hikaru," Kaoru coughed.

"Kaoru! Kaoru please keep talking please baby!" Hikaru cried as he held Kaoru's limping body in his arms.

"Hika, I love you," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru pushed his lips to Kaoru's, the taste of blood lingered in his mouth. He held their kiss until Kaoru's harsh breathing became silence. Hikaru layed Kaoru's body gently on the floor and turned to Haruhi who was putting her nose in place with sickening cracks. Her smile never left her face.

"Well Hikaru... God it feels nice to just be us again... How do you feel?" Haruhi laughed. Hikaru wiped his tears fast, put a smile on his face, and stood up. He picked up her chin and Haruhi's smile widened.

"It feels like revenge should take place," Hikaru said with a darkened smile. He gripped Haruhi's chin and yanked her haed back so she flew back and hit the bed post. She screamed in pain, holding her head. Hikaru wasn't finished at all! He picked Haruhi up by her collar and then threw her back down. She landed on her wrists making cracks in the process.

"AHH FUCK! Stop Hikaru!" Haruhi cried. Hikaru smiled and squated next to her. He put the gun to her head and pulled back the safety.

"What a beautiful sight," Hikaru said as he pushed the gun into the spot where she hit her head.

"Ouch! Hikaru why are you torching me?" Haruhi hissed.

"Because you killed my angel, now I get to kill my ex-devil," Hikaru answered.

"Who said Kaoru was an angel," Haruhi laughed as she coughed up splats of blood.

"I did!" Hikaru snapped.

"Hikaru, I didn't think you would be an incestious, freaky, disgusting person," Haruhi insulted which had no affect. Hikaru moved her head and shot her in the stomach. She gasped and hunched over screaming.

"That's not you desision crossdresser," Hikaru growled. "I never loved you. Ya' know," Hikaru put the gun back up to the middle of her head and pulled the trigger one last time. The last thing heard from Haruhi was the sound of the bullet ripping threw her skull. Hikaru closed her eyelids and shoved the gun in the bullet-hole. He sat back down and breathout.

"Hika...ru,"

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he ran over to him.

"Hika..c-call..help now," Kaoru mummbled before knocking out once again. In about 5 minutes the Hitachiin residence was lined up with ambulance and police rushing to assitence.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"Yes? Is my brother okay!" Hikaru yelled.

"Calm down son. I don't know that much yet. I just came to say that your not guilty," The officier informed.

"Thank you officier. You help has been appreciated," Tamaki cut-in. Hikaru didn't ever look up. Tamaki could see what he was feeling. They stayed there watching Kaoru and Kyoya being put on stretchers.

"Hikaru. You have brought not even a speck of shame onto the club," Tamaki ensured. Hikaru smiled and stepped into the ambulance with Kaoru as Tamaki stepped into the one with Kyoya.

The ride to the hospital was silent. The thing that kept Hiakru alive was to heard Kaoru sigh and murmur in his unconcusious sleep. But he did have heartattacks ever time the heartbeat tracker would stop but hey Kaoru's lips weren't blue anymore by the time they got to the hospital.

"Hikaru Hitachiin. Please stay with us but out of our way," The doctor ordered as they ran down the hallway to the emergency room. Hikaru ran after them as soon as they allowed with something special bouncing in his pocket.

"Is Kaoru okay? Where is he? Is he gonna live?"

" please stay calm. Your brother is fine. The bullet hit his shoulder blade which kept the bullet from going any further. Your very very lucky. Oh yes, is fine, your brother just knocked him out," The doctor informed.

"Can I see him," Hikaru asked. He piercing over the doctors shoulder to the rows of doors.

"Yes, but he's...sleeping.." The doctor started but Hikaru bolted to Kaoru's assigned room before he could finish. Hikaru ran past room after room.

"66, 67, 68, 6/9!" He yelled in his head. He opened the door, stepped in, and locked it..Just in case;).

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called as he got closer to the body tangled in cords and the bed sheet. "Shit, he's asleep," He huffed in annoyence and shoved the box back in his pocket and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Outside he could see the city lights and the kids running down the street with parents close behind.

"I don't care.. But I wonder if Haruhi found her mother," Hikaru whispered as he looked up at the orange sky. His eye-lids began to grow heavy then there was Kaoru in dreamland with him.

_"Come on Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he layed down on the grass. 14 and already in love._

_"Hold on Kaoru!" Hikaru laughed as he flopped down next to Kaoru. Lacing their fingers together._

_"Hikaru, do you think we'll stay like this forever?" Kaoru asked._

_"Like what Kaoru, Inlove?"_

_"Yes," Kaoru blushed. Hikaru picked up his chin._

_"You bet, I love you Kaoru,"_

_"I love you too Hikaru, Hikaru_ Hikaru!" Hikaru woke up when he felt somthing weak shake him.

"Huh? What?" Hikaru snapped as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you,"

"Kaoru? Kaoru! Your alive!" Hikaru yelled as he embraced Kaoru. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Kaoru cried. Hikaru realized this was the perfect moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"Kaoru,"

"Yes, my love,"

"Marry me," Hikaru said as he opened the little black box. Kaoru looked at him with huge eyes.

**A/N: Shitty..Yeah I know.. At least it was kinda longer than my other chapters. OHHH its not over yet! I have a request for the last chapter! Anyway please REVIEW NO FLAMES! They just lower my writing self-esteem:( I'll update when ever I can! The reason I was late was because of my Triple Crown Tournament! I'm going to Nationals! Review please! Last minute requests for last chapter!**

**P.S: AnyOne know what 6/9 is :) **

**DaisukexRiku4ever**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**


	7. I'm Happy Are you?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! 2nd to last chapter! This is the wedding one and NO LEmon! I know but I though it dragged out to much! Sorry about late update again.. I just lost ideas for a few days! Review please! Oh I messed up! It's OOC not OCC! Oh if you have stuff against incest marriage.. why are you reading this story?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins( I'd be in jail for rape if I did)**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Kaoru,"

"Yes, my love,"

"Marry me," Hikaru said as he opened the little black box. Kaoru looked at him with huge eyes.

"H-Hikaru, I.."

"Wait! I mean will you marry me?" Hikaru laughed anxiously.

"Yes Hikaru, I will," Kaoru answered with a more-than-sure smile. .Hikaru slipped the well-fitted ring on his finger and sealed it with a kiss.

**Forward to the Wedding Day**

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Yazuha Hitachiin yelled from across the hallway. Kaoru shook his head and ignored her. She had been making him try on tux after tux for about 2 hours now. Even though he had his own already

"Kaoru! Unlock the door! You have 20 more to try on and thats it!" She yelled through the door, she yanked on the door knob so hard it was going to break. Kaoru huffed in annoyence and anger. She was more than fine with their relationship... But not their wedding plans.

"Mom! I told you I had my tux already!" Kaoru yelled back.

"But Kaoru I just-"

"No!"

"But I-"

"NOO!"

"Ah son. Have it your way." sighed in defeat and walked away. The echo of her heels bounced across the walls. Kaoru listened until it was silent then walked away from the door.

"Okay, now to move on with this," Kaoru murmured as he walked into his dressing room. He looked in the mirror, he looked at Hikaru, then he realized something me was missing.

"Where the hell is Hikaru when I need him?" He wondered. There was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil," Kaoru ran over to the dor, flung it open, and embraced that person.

"Mmm Hikaru.. I missed you sooo much," Kaoru said as he snuggled closer to him.

"I missed you too Kaoru.. But I'm not Hikaru," Kaoru looked up, gave a **dirty** look, and pushed him away.

"Why are you here? Me knocking you out meant stay out of my life!" Kaoru growled. Kyoya laughed and pushed up is glasses.

"Kaoru, why so harsh? Hikaru invited me.. He said that I had to witness it so I learned that you belong to him now," He smiled. Kaoru smiled too, he liked the last words.. He liked belonging to Hikaru..

"Yeah, sounds like something he would do," Kaoru laughed quietly.

"In about..um an hour.. you'll be his forever. In about an hour, you'll be married at just 19 years of age," Kyoya reminded.

"Are you trying to change my mind? Sounds like your trying to put regret on me," Kaoru asked.

"Not at all. I'm just say 19 years old and getting married... Isn't something that happens now at this time of the century,"

"It's better than getting married 3 years ago when he proposed. At 16 we already knew we had a future together. Just me and him," Kaoru said in a daze.

"Very nice but what about me and you? What would it be like in life if you were with me?" Kyoya questioned. He knew he had kept this question going for 3 years now. Fighting for Kaoru's love was hard.. Especailly when he hated him because of the Haruhi insident.

"You and I had nothing, all we had was just a friendship that you wanted to take to the next level. Also, if I were to be with you. I wouldn't be happy because I only love Hikaru," Kaoru stated, his voice was steady, soft, and sweet... Kyoya was gonna jump on him if he kept it up.

"Well Kaoru, I better get going. I don't want Hikaru to find you here alone with me. I'd be in the hospital again," Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "I'll see you at the alter," He added. He walked through the opened door and disappeared down the hall. Kaoru went to go close the door again but something strong pushed it back open. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with strong arms wrapped around him.

"Kaoru, I missed you so much baby," Hikaru smiled as he helped Kaoru up.

"I missed you too Hikaru," Kaoru smiled back. Hikaru more forward to close the gap betwee their lips. Kaoru stopped him.

"Aww come on Kaoru," Hikaru whined. Kaoru giggled.

"Nope. It's bad luck to kiss before the weddding, which is in 45 minutes! Go get ready now!" Kaoru panicked.

"Okay, Okay you get ready. I'll see you at the alter," Hikaru said.

"I'll be the one in black," Kaoru smiled. Hikaru lunged forward, pecked Kaoru on the lips long enough to be satisfied, and ran.

"Hikaru! Bad luck!" He yelled. Hikaru's laughter filled the hallway. Kaoru smiled and turned around to be cornered by the maids.

"Master, it's time to get ready," The twin maids said with glowing eyes. Kaoru whimpered.

"Ouch! Stop that!"

"Sorry master, 's orders,"

"Ahh damn mother," Kaoru growled. "Wait! I can take them off myself!"

"Hehe, we know that,"

"Help me Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. The twins just laughed.

"Oh Kaoru! You look so handsome! Just like your brother!" She cried with phones pressed up to both her ears.

"Thanks mom. We are twins you know," Kaoru laughed. He whispered the last part.

"The show starts in 3 minutes! Everyon get seated!" She yelled across the room. Kaoru looked out and saw about 400 people seated. Only RSVP allowed. But what made him woonder was that everyone was okay with twincest?

"Kaoru Hitachiin, time to get ready to walk down the aisle," Tamaki said. "Oh yeah I'm giving you away," He smiled.

"I'm glad you are boss," Kaoru smiled. He latched his arm on Tamaki's and breathed out shakely. The music started playing and everyone stood up to see the 'bride'. Tamaki must have felt Kaoru stiffen because he whispered soothing words in is ear.

When they reached Hikaru, Tamaki handed Kaoru over willingly. Hikaru smiled and laced their fingers together as the minister began the ceremony.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, do you take Kaoru Hitachiin to love and to hold, to cheerish till death do you part?"

"I do," Hikaru said fast.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, do you take Hikaru Hitachiin to love and to hold, to cheerish till death do you part?"

"I-I do," Kaoru smiled. Hikaru breathed-out in major relief then gave a loving smile.

"I now pronounce you married, you may seal it with a true kiss," The minister announced. Hikaru leaned in for the kiss that starts forever for them. The crowd cheered when the kiss was broken.

"Let's go now, we have to get to the after party!" Hikaru exclaimed as he lead Kaoru down the aisle. Everyone was throwing rice.

"Your mine now," Hikaru whispered as he laced their hands together where it would show the proof on their finger.

"I like the sound of that Hikaru, I really do," Kaoru whsipered back.

"Kaoru. There you are. Your not supposed to just run off like that," Kyoya said, Tamaki followed close behind. Kaoru noticed that when Tamaki reached Kyoya, he laced their fingers together just like him and Hikaru but he hid their hands.

"He can do anything he wants when he's with me," Hikaru hissed.

"Hikaru, Kyoya not now please, the party is about to start," Kaoru commanded.

"Anything for you Kaoru," Hikaru and Kyoya said in sync then gave eachother nightmare looks.

"Guys please," Tamaki warned. "To bad Mori-sempai and Huni-sempai couldn't come. they would have kept you two in line," Just then the doors opened and 200 of the 400 guest came pouring in. The music started and Hikaru requested all slow songs.

"Kaoru. May I have this dance?" Kyoya asked as he extended his hand for Kaoru to take. He and Hikaru knew Kaoru never had his first dance and both of them were determind to have it.

"Um sure I guess," Kaoru agreed. He reached for Kyoya's hand when Hikaru grabbed it instead.

"The newly married couple always get the first dance," Hikaru said with a smile towards Kaoru and a smirk towards Kyoya.

"Well that's true, sorry Kyoya. Next dance," Kaoru apologized as Hikaru lead him to an empty spot on the dance floor. It was lucky if you could ever see an empty spot.

"Kyoya, you said you would stop. You said it was over," Tamaki whispered. He was leaning on the wall behind Kyoya the whole time.

"I know, I know. It's hard yes but all I can do is sit and watch," Kyoya sighed for the 20th time.

"Why did you want to come then?" Tamaki asked.

"I had to see him one last time before I couldn't fight anymore,"

"Just remember. I'm the one who asked. Your the one who said yes," Tamaki reminded before walking toward a group of women that were ogling them.

"I said yes because it was the better choice. But now its the bitter choice," Kyoya thought miserably to himself. He sat there and watched his life dance with the devil. It seemed like each dance took 2 hours at the least. He watched the twins go through eating, dancing, cake-cutting, making-out behind the curtain, disappearing for an hour, and just plain being happy. He even ignored Tamaki the whole time. He must have dazed off because he didn't notice someone standing next to him.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Kaoru repeated as he poked him softly.

"What? Oh Kaoru.. How are you," Kyoya asked out of curiousity. No sign of Hikaru.

"Well ah I though you wanted to dance with me. We are the only people in here but I guess not," Kaoru answered. Kyoya's face lit up. Kaoru began to walk away when he grabbed his wrist.

"Kaoru, may I have this dance?" Kyoya asked.

"Well yeah. That's why I came in here," Kaoru laughed. _"SOOO CUTE!"_ Kyoya thought.

"You know I couldn't care less. But where's Hikaru?" Kyoya wondered. "How pissed do you think he'll be?"

"I don't know and I don't know," Kaoru smiled up at him. "I just felt bad that he wouldn't let you dance with me.. sooo here we are," Kyoya couldn't help but smile. Standing here with Kaoru, dancing to a slow song, Kaoru's hand in his. Opposites do attract. Kaoru was sweet, calm, happy, and HOT! Hikaru was mean, crazy, over-protecive, and well hot to but somehow in a different way.

"Well Kaoru.. I have to say. I love when it's just you and m-"

"Kaoru! Oh there you are. Come on it's time to leave for our honey-moon," Hikaru winked. Kaoru blushed. Kyoya growled.

"Okay Hikaru. I'm coming just hold on a sec," Kaoru called to his twin who was running back to the room he had came from. "Kyoya I'm sorry but I have to go,"

"Hold on Kaoru.. I have something for you," Kyoya said as he dug through his pocket and pulled out two envelopes. One with a golden seal and the other with a red seal.

"Kyoya?"

"Open the one with gold seal first. That will explain it before you see it. I hope you can make it," Kyoya answered. He put the envelopes in Kaoru's palm and began to walk away. "Oh yes.. Kaoru, don't show Hikaru the gold one. Only the red one," He added before he walked away, leaving Kaoru alone in the room.

Kaoru looked at the papers in his hand, slid them carefully in his pocket, and took off towards Hikaru. Kaoru opened the door and heard Hikaru mummbling harsh words.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm trying to close this damn suitcase. Yours is by the door packed already," Hikaru answered. He huffed in annoyence and sat on the bed.

"Here let me help," Kaoru offered. He walked to the suitcase, opened it, moved one thing over, and everything fell in place. "See Hikaru, it's easy,"

"Finally! It's closed! Anyway are you ready?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we have a long trip," Kaoru breathed-out with a yawn. Hikaru grabbed both suitcases with one hand and grabbed Kaoru by th waist with the other.

"We will be arriving at the Paris airport in 5 minutes. I repeat we will be arriving at the Paris airport in 5 minutes," The flight-attendent announced.

"Hikaru, get off me and hand me my shirt! We're landing in 5 minutes," Kaoru panicked.

"Kaoru, where did you throw me pants?" Hikaru asked loudy. He didn't give a fuck. "Nevermind, I found them,"

"You didn't lose your underwear because you went commando!" Kaoru laughed.

"Better to not waste time and ruin the moment," Hikaru smiled.

The drive to the suite took another 5 minutes. The twins didn't mind, they had eachother.

"Young masters, we have arrived," The driver announced. "May I take you bags?"

"No, I can carry them," Hiakru answered. "But would you tell everyone not to disturb us,"

"Very well then masters.. Have a good night," He said as he bowed then drove out of sight.

"Wow Hikaru! Look at the view!" Kaoru yelled in excitment from the balcony.

"Not even close to being as beautiful as you Kaoru," Hikaru smiled and wrapped his arms around from behind.

"Oh Hikaru.. Your so cheesy," Kaoru laughed as he turned around do he was facing him. Hikaru laughed with him then shut him up with a passionate kiss. They only broke when the damn air was needed.

"I love you Kaoru," Hikaru said. He put his head in the crock of Kaoru's neck and took in his personal scent.

"I love you too Hikaru," Kaoru smiled. "I always have,"

"Well then.. I'ma go take a shower.. Wanna join?" Hikaru asked.

"Naw.. I don't feel like it right now," Kaoru answered. Hikaru pouted alittle but then gave up

"Okay fine.. But don't bail on me," Hikaru joked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Never in this life time or the next," Kaoru called. Kaoru stood outside, taking in the beautiful scenery then he remembered the notes. He pulled them out of his pocket.

"Gold first.. Then red," Kaoru recited in his head. He opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. He almost gasped at the amazing handwriting. It read:

_Kaoru Hitachiin, well all I can really say is that he won you. He is very lucky to have you. Everyday, I hoped it was just a nightmare, seeing you laugh with him and be happy with him... It killed me deep inside. Hoping you would realizeI was meant for you was wrong. Now I've realized that you and Hikaru are meant to be. But I hate the truth. I'm doing this to make it easier on you and me. No it's not suicide or murder but just a beautiful lie. The moral of this is.. Kaoru I love you with all my heart, you are my life. I hope your happy, that's all I ever want for you. Please be happy and I love you._

_-Kyoya Ootori_

Kaoru felt his eyes start to water but he wiped them quickly.

"At least he realized it.. At Least He's Happy for me and my choices," Kaoru smiled. He folded up the paper and placed it in is pocket again. He took the red envelope out, opened anxiously, and read it out loud.

**You Are Invited to the Marriage of:**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyoya Ootori**

**November 22, 2012**

"Sooo They're getting married?" Kaoru jumped at the voice behind him. "Sorry my love, did I scare you,"

"Oh Hikaru, yeah kinda," Kaoru laughed.

"Sorry baby," Hikaru laughed along with him.

"Soo are we going?" Kaoru asked. His eyes danced across Hikaru's exposed skin.

"If you want.. Your the one who got the invitation,"

"Yeahh.. I would like to go,"

"Okay, we'll go," Hikaru agreed. Kaoru took off his jacket and threw it at Hikaru. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take a shower," Kaoru yelled as he ran towards the bathroom. Hikaru laughed silently and hung Kaoru's jacket on the door. He noticed a piece of paper dropped out of it.

"What the hell?" He thought. He picked it up and read through it. His eyes changed from calm and happy to jealousy and enraged. He stomped to the bathroom and flung the door open.

"Hikaru? What's wrong,"

"Kaoru. What the fuck is he trying to pull again!" Hikaru yelled as he held up the note.

**A/N: (: Yes! Im done! I don't know what the next chapter should be like? Review and PM to give me ideas! Please! Im begging you! Oh yeah At Least He's Happy is another one of my HikaxKao stories! I'll update soon**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**


	8. Best MakeUp Sex Ever!

**A/N: I'm sorry.. I just losted alot of ideas.. But Freekness is always there for me and giving me ****awesome**__**ideas! Thank you FREEKNESS! Oh yeah there is also GoPlayInTrafficxox one of my faithful followers! Here it is.. Last Chapter! LEMON! 69-...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN O.H.S.H.C or the Hitachiin Twins**

"Kaoru, what the fuck is he trying to pull again!" Hikaru yelled holding up the note.

"Hikaru, whats wrong?" Kaoru asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, already fully dressed.

"This! Explain this shit to me now!" Hikaru shouted. He crumbled up the note and threw it at Kaoru. The confused twins eyes widened when he found what he was freaking out about.

"Oh Hikaru, he just wrote me a love letter in behalf of his marriage," Kaoru explained.

"Your cheating on me aren't you?" Hikaru suspected crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hikaru! Are you crazy? Why would I cheat on you? I love you with all my heart," Kaoru laughed half-hearted, kind of hurt that Hikaru would suspect him of such an action.

"Those exact words are what a cheater would say.. Your a liar also," Hikaru answered in a smart-ass tone.

"Hikaru, your really gonna do this? Right after our wedding?" Kaoru yelled.

"Yes, you fucking lying cheater! This letter shows everything!" Hikaru cried. "How could you do this to me! You know what.. Get out Kaoru.. Its over," Kaoru frozen at his words then his fists clenched.

"I didn't do anything! He gave me the damn note and confessed his heart out! You know what I did? I fucken rejected the sorry bastard! I don't love him! Your too enraged with jealousy to realize it! Maybe I should of picked Kyoya... So I agree Hikaru.. It's over.." Kaoru yelled with tears running down his angelic face. He took of his ring, threw it at Hikaru who let it fall to the ground then ran out of the suite with only the clothes on his back, the converse on his feet:), and his orange cellphone. No money, no keys. Hikaru stood there, the words Kaoru yelled were repeating in his head. _"I rejected him!".. "I don't love him!".. "So I agree Hikaru.. It's over,"_

"Fuck... What did I just do!" Hikaru yelled to himself. He grabbed his blue phone and dialed a well-memorized number.

"H-Hello?" Kaoru answered. His voice was raspy form the yelling and crying.

"Kaoru! I'm sorry! I didn't mean shit! Please come back.. I love you," Hikaru screamed over the phone. He heard soft sobs.

"Fuck you," Kaoru whispered.

"Kaoru! Kaoru what ever you do.. Don't hang-up," Hikaru panicked.

"No.. Fuck you Hikaru," Kaoru said in a stronger voice and cut the line dead.

"Kaoru! Dammit!" Hikaru called. He threw his phone to the floor, grabbed Kaoru's thrown ring, and ran out the door. Kaoru ran into the woods next to the hotel. Convenient isn't it? He stopped to take a breath but ended up sitting on the cold ground.

"3 years with a ring on can make you hand feel weird when its off," Kaoru laughed in a hurt tone as he examined his bare finger. He sighed and layed back. "He's probaly not even looking for me.. Maybe he's trying to find a way to bring Haruhi back from the dead,"

"Hey Hey Hey! Have you seen some one who looks just like me?" Hikaru asked breathless. The person looked scared at first but realized he was just as cute as the other one.. No shit.

"Oh yeah.. A cutie just like you ran into the woods.. He was really pissed though," The random person answered. "I take it your twins,"

"Um Yeah.. We're twins. We were more than that but I kinda fucked up," Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah I messed up too," The guy sighed quietly. Hikaru turned and ran into the woods. He didn't stop running despite his aching chest.

"Kaor-" Hikaru began to yell but realized that if he yelled Kaoru, being very stubborn, would just run farther. He shut his mouth but kept his pace.

"I wonder what he did with my ring I threw at him," Kaoru sighed. Above him was a heart-shaped cloud. "Hey.. It's a heart, it should be broken though," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru stopped him by a tree;),when he looked up he saw a familiar figure and began to walk very, very quietly towards him.

"I just can't believe tht he accused me of cheating! I wouldn't even think about doing that! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru thought different.. Kaoru was the best thing that happened to him.

_"Haha, talking to himself.. My Kaoru is sooo cute,_" Hikaru thought. He was now in arms length with Kaoru. He took one step forward and stepped on a small branch. Kaoru jerked his body up to see what caused the sound and his eyes darkened at the sight, Hikaru visuably flinched. He jumped up and started to run.

"Wait Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he chased after his slower twin. He got a hold of his wrist and jerked him backwards.

"Ouch! Dammit Hikaru get the fuck off of me!" Kaoru yelled from under Hikaru. He was struggling to get loose.

"Kaoru, just stop!" Hikaru ordered. He tried to pin Kaoru's wrist to the ground. No success was made at all.

"Kaoru, just look at me please," Hikaru said in a soft tone. Kaoru looked away, avoiding eye contact but Hikaru grabbed his chin and made their eyes meet.. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Hikaru! Let me go!" Kaoru hissed. Hikaru didn't listen to one word of his commands. He placed a light kiss on Kaoru's lips, waiting for a reaction. Hikaru felt Kaoru open his mouth slightly and took advantage of the treasure.. The next thing he felt were teeth.

"Ahh!" Hikaru gasped. He covered his mouth with his hand which gave Kaoru the access to push him off. Hikaru fell backwards onto his butt.

"Hikaru! You can't just do that! What the fuck! You can't just kiss me! Your the one who ended 'us' remember!" Kaoru sourly reminded. Hikaru sat there with a glare upon his face.

"Really Kaoru... It's over? We just got married yesterday!" Hikaru cried. Kaoru was getting really impatient and pissed off at the lack of his brothers braincells.

"Really Hikaru... Your the one who ended it! Just because you thought I was cheating! I can't believe that shit." Kaoru yelled. He was already breathing-out heavily.

"Kaoru, baby I'm sorry... I just can't afford to lose you! Your all that matters to me.. Please Kaoru.. I love you," Hikaru confessed sweetly. He started to cry true tears. Kaoru's tough-guy image was fading fast at the heartbreaking scene infront of him. Half of him wanted to run over to Hikaru and hold him, the other have wanted to just plain out kiss him.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called out. "Come on don't cry," He faked laughed. Hikaru began to sob harder. Kaoru was trying hard to withdraw. "Hikaru! Don't cry! I love you too!" Kaoru cried and ran over to Hikaru and embraced his weeping body.

"Kaoru," Hikaru sobbed/hiccuped. He locked his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulled him closer. Kaoru leaned down to capture Hikaru's soft, pink lips with his own matching ones. Hikaru quickly responded by squeezing his tongue through Kaoru's closed lips.

"Mmm," Kaoru moaned into the kiss. To Kaoru, Hikaru tasted like peppermint. To Hikaru, Kaoru tasted like strawberries. Their tongues moved in sync as well as their lips and there hands made no hesitation to wander eachothers well-known body. Hikaru soon moved down to Kaoru's neck. Placing kisses, light licking, and love-marks on his collarbone. Kaoru tilted his head back to give Hikaru more of a feast.

"Ahh, Hikaru.. Stop teasing and get on with it already," Kaoru hissed seductively.

"Alittle impatient aren't we my hot little Kaoru," Hikaru whispered in his ear. He lifted up his shirt, letting his fingertips brush the soft skin of his twin. Pinching Kaoru's hardend nipples slowly. Kaoru had enough. He yanked off his shirt then Hikaru's and jumped on him, making their lips collide perfectly. Hikaru hit the floor and with out breaking their delicious kiss, rolled over so he was ontop. He was laying between Kaoru's open legs. Perfect position. Hikaru began rotating his hips, left to right to get more of a response. Kaoru broke their tongue dance with a high-pitched sqeak. Then he covered his mouth with a blush spread across his face.

"Kaoru, your soo cute," Hikaru laughed in the matching pitch. Under him, Kaoru was fumbling with the belt while his was undone already. "Need help?" He asked. Kaoru nodded in frustration. Hikaru stood up, pulled off his pants along with his underwear and did the same for Kaoru. He went back to the same erotic action but instead, Kaoru was leaning up against a treetrunk while Hikaru was rocking back and forth in a sitting up position, rubbing their non-clothed members together. Hikaru had his head tilted back and Kaoru had his head leaning on the tree.

"Hikaru.. I don't want to cum like this," Kaoru huffed out of breath. Hikaru wasn't listening. He was on cloud 9 and it was an awesome place to be. "Hikaru!"

"What?" He groaned, he moved his head back so he was looking at Kaoru but didn't stop his hip movement.

"Hikaru, I want you inside me," Kaoru moaned. Hikaru stopped automaticly. One wicked smile appeared on this face. Then he remember something.

"Kaoru.. We don't have a lube," Hikaru stated. Kaoru matched his over-grown grin.

"No.. But I have a mouth," He reminded. Hikaru nodded quickly. He layed Kaoru down and positioned himself in front of his wet cave.

"Okay.. But stop right before I cahh!" Hikaru gasped as Kaoru took his whole member in his mouth, like a professional. He was on all fours with Kaoru under him, sucking like a whore. All Hikaru could do was moan, he closed his eyes and put his head down. Kaoru, on the other hand, was enjoying the sweet taste, sounds coming from his twin. He was loving the beautiful of Hikaru's ass. Hikaru opened his eyes slightly and saw Kaoru's dick right infront of his face. A wicked idea crept into his mind.

"Hey Kaoru,"

"Hum,"

"When our birthday?"

"6/9.. why?" Kaoru murmmured. Hikaru's cock still in his mouth.

"6/9 right.. What else is 6/9 referred to as?" Hikaru asked knowing the answer already. He looked under him, Kaoru giving him a ablowjob had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I don't know," Kaoru answered in an 'I give up' tone.

"I'll refresh your thoughts," Hikaru growled before he took Kaoru dick in his mouth. Kaoru stopped to let out a gasp mixed with a moan then he caught on to the '69'. How Kaoru followed their rythmn and how he would bite down gently on Hikaru's head drove him crazy.

"Kaoru, stopped I'm gonna cum," Hikaru groaned and released Hikaru out of his mouth.

"That was fun! But I donm't get why its called a 69," Kaoru smiled.

"I'll teach you again on 6/9," Hikaru laughed as he positioned himself infront of Kaoru's other entrance.. Kaoru wasn't tense like before, it wasn't even close to him first time.. Come on 3 years together already.

"Mmm Hikaru.. More," Kaoru moaned. Like always Hikaru hit his sweet stop dead on. "Your a professional," Kaoru's sweet talk always makes Hikaru more horny than he already is.

"Mmm Kaoru, it feels sooo good just been inside you," Hikaru moaned. Like always, Kaoru's body welcomed him. The next thing that happened was that Kaoru had his hands up against a treetrunk. One of Hikaru's hand pumping him at the right speed, the other thrushing himself deeper.

"Hikaru, I'm cumming," Kaoru stated late.

"Me too," Hikaru moaned as he released into Kaoru. They toppled over and Hikaru pulled himself out. They layed in eachothers arms and floated out of sweet organisms. Its not worth it unless you get the big O.

"Best Make-Up Sex ever," Hikaru announced as they walked down the hall towards their suite.

"Last Make-Up sex we'll have right?" Kaoru asked in a stern voice. Hikaru nodded. Kaoru unlocked the door, they walked in and notice two roses on their bed. Both flowers a beauiful orange color from Kyoya Ootori. Kaoru looked over at Hikaru who was mad-dogging the beautiful roses. He grabbed Hikaru's hand and dragged him over to the bed.

"Here," Kaoru said. He handed Hikaru one of the roses and lead him to the balcony, the other one in his hand.

"Kaoru, what are you d-"

"Follow me," Kaoru smiled. He turned to the balcony, tore the rose in half, and threw it off the edge. "Kyoya Ootori who?" Kaoru added as he turned back to Hikaru who gave him a small smile.

"I have no clue who your talking about," Hikaru smiled.

**A/N: I'm Done! But I think I'll make a Squeal where Kaoru does go for Kyoya.. Do you guys want that? If you do it will be called ****You Knew What You Had, You Let Me Go****- KaoxKyo pairing... Please Review.. No Flames.. I just don't get them.. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Freekness and GoPlayInTraffixox.. See you in my next story hopefully! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU!**

**DaisukexRiku4ever**

**HikaruxKaoru4ever**

**MyChemicalRomance4ever**

**CallOfDuty4ever!**


End file.
